


212: “Don’t ignore fate!"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [212]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mentions if Tyler Lockwood, Mentions of Vicki Donovan, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Matt Donovan/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: 365 [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 12





	212: “Don’t ignore fate!"

**212: “Don’t ignore fate!"**

* * *

"You cannot run from me." 

Matt felt his calves burn as he pushed himself hard through the branches ignoring the burning sensation from his arms and legs as he scratched the branches around him. Groaning as his foot slipped before he fell into a crumble against the ground. "Fuck." He cried forcing himself back up to take off running again.

"You cannot run forever." 

"Leave me alone!" Matt screamed. 

"Don't ignore fate!" Klaus hissed appearing cutting Matt off completely. Matt ignored how sticky his body felt from the mud, blood and rain as he dropped down to the ground. 

"Fate? You call this fate?! You killed my sister!" 

"She risked your life for some wolf! I would kill her again if I could! You have been mine for thousands of years and thousand more to come. I will kill anyone that places you in danger even those you call family." Klaus hissed.

Matt felt his spirit crumbled at those words, "Then why haven't you killed yourself yet?"

Klaus smiled leaning down to grab Matt's face on his hand, "If I die I'll make sure to take you with me."


End file.
